With a Cherry On Top
by nutin-but-JD
Summary: The third and last Willy Winka story that follows Strawberrry Wine.
1. Feeling Sick

It was Monday, and I began to feel sick around 7 in the morning. I had work to do, but I couldn't work while I was sick. Had I known what it was, I probably wouldn't have been so miserable.

"Chocol, I can't work today. Would you go tell Mr. Wonka that I will not be working today? Tell him I'm really sorry about having to miss his big interview this morning, but I really am not feeling well."

"Yes Mrs. Wonka, right away."

I went to my room and lay down. I had to quickly run to the bathroom, because I really was sick. Then I heard somebody come into the bedroom. I cleaned up, and went out to him.

"You aren't feeling well?"

"No, I am so sorry. I can't be at your interview today. I was really looking forward to it."

"Are you going to be ok without me here? I can stay here you know. If you want me to, I'll stay and take care of you."

"No, I think it's just the stomach flu. I should be fine by tomorrow. You don't have to stay home today, but thank you for offering."

He covered me up and left for his interview. About an hour and a half later, I was feeling quite a bit better. I didn't get sick again that day either. I thought I wasn't sick anymore, so I went about my business.

He came back at around 10 o'clock and was surprised at my being up and around.

"Are you feeling better now? You seem to be moving around a lot."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better actually. It must have just been a little bug or something. I feel just fine now. How did your interview go?"

"Well, it went pretty well I think. Most of the questions were about the wedding and about you. Those reporter guys are very pushy you know. They want to find out every little thing about you, and they won't stop until they do."

I became rather worried, because I didn't know what he told them about me or the wedding. I hoped he wouldn't say too much, since he had told me before that he wanted most of it to be kept to ourselves and not released to the public.

"What kind of questions about it?" I needed to sneak it in somewhere that it wouldn't be noticed.

"Are you worried about what I told them?"

"Oh, no. why would you think that? I'm just curious, that's all."

"Bridget…"

"Ok, so I am concerned. I just don't want you telling the world about us. There are some things that people just don't need to know."

"I know that. I didn't tell them anything about it. I knew you wouldn't like it if I told them about the wedding and about our relationship."

"Thank you very much Mr. Wonka."

"Wouldn't want to tell them about the night at the beach either."

"Hey now!"

"I'm just kidding, don't worry."

"You better be."


	2. The News

I was sick every morning at the same time. Both of us started to get worried about my condition, and so did the oompa loompas. I went to the doctor, and they ran a bunch of tests. I didn't want Wonka to come with me, because he would ask a bunch of questions that didn't need to be asked.

"I will call you with the results in the next few days. Until then, I would like you to hold off on the work and rest. I think I know what it is, but I will have to look into it farther."

"Thank you. Can you call me any sooner than a few days from now?"

"I don't think so. It will take a while to process the results."

"Ok. Talk to you then."

I went home and he was standing there waiting for me.

"What did they say? Is it bad?"

"They don't know yet. The doctor said he will call me in a few days with the results."

"I hope you are going to be alright."

"Me too."

After 3 days had went by, I got a phone call from the doctor.

"Hello? Doctor Shine? Do you have the results yet? Ok, I'll hold."

Wonka walked in while I was on hold, and stood next to me, waiting to hear what was wrong.

"Yes I'm here. Have him what?" I held the phone to my chest to silence my voice. "He wants you to stand behind me because this might shock me." He did so, and I put the phone to my ear again. "Yeah. Yeah he is. Is it serious? Well that's a relief. What does that mean? I'm what? Oh my… thank you."

"What is it?"

"Brace yourself for this. He says I'm pregnant."


	3. Fatherhood Fear

I was laughing as I spoke to Chocol.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he is. He's just a little shaken that's all. I have never seen him faint like that."

"And the doctor wanted him to stand behind me! The poor thing, I'll go see how he is."

I went into his room where he was lying in bed with a bag of ice on his forehead. He was rather pale too, like he had just seen a ghost. When he looked at me, he smiled slightly, but uneasily.

"The doctor wanted me to stand behind you. How funny."

"Well it's a good thing you did. If you were to be in front of me, I would probably end up in bed instead."

"I can't believe it though. I never imagined this happening. Never in my life have I imagined this. I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I'm really scared, Bridget."

"Don't be afraid. You're going to be a father now. You said that your father was gone a lot when you were little. Now you have a chance to give a child of your own a father that will be there. You will give a little baby somebody who will be there. You can treat it like you would have liked to be treated."

"I suppose you are right. I never thought of it that way. But what about you? Aren't you afraid?"

"Of course I am. But I can sing to this baby and play with it like my mother used to. I'm looking forward to it."

He got up and took my hand.

"I'm afraid to hug you, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt the baby."

"Honey, you aren't going to hurt the baby. Its ok, believe me."

He sheepishly gave me a hug, but once he did he realized that he was really not going to harm anything. I could tell how scared he was in the way he held me. He had every reason to be afraid; he was a different kind of man. He didn't know about fatherhood. I knew he was going to be fine though, because he had all the aspects of a good father.

"You are going to be a great father. You are going to love this child so much."

"I'm still scared."

"I know you are. But you have to realize that fear doesn't help with raising a baby. You have to be strong, and willing to care for a human being. This is serious."

"Why did you have to go and get pregnant anyway?"

"I'm not the one to be asking now am I? Perhaps you should ask yourself. I didn't get myself pregnant on the beach."

"Yes, yes I know that. Jeez."


	4. Telling My Friends

I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it. It was Katie, Gates and Hannah all standing there with shocked looks on their faces.

"We heard that you got a little freaky with the chocolate maker. It sure took you long enough."

"Well Gates, I was a good girl and waited till I was married."

"Hey, don't go getting all defensive on me now."

"I'm glad you guys came over because I have some news. I have been getting rather sick the past week or so. But don't worry, it isn't serious. Guys, I'm going to have a baby!"

They all stood there, not knowing what to say in response. Their mouths open wide, they stared off into space. They had no idea whether to be happy or sad about it, so they just stood there. All of a sudden, Katie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AAHHHH! It's Willy Wonka!"

Then Hannah joined her in the yelling of disbelief. They had never really understood the concept of me being with him in the first place, and they had always been afraid that this would happen.

"I think that it's romantic. I am happy for her."

"Thank you, Gates. I thought you would all freak out over this."

"Well, you know how I have felt all along. I knew you would be happy with him, and I figured this would happen someday. You are going to be a great mother."

Wonka came in and stood beside me a moment later. Katie and Hannah looked at him with a strange stare. Then they both screamed at the exact same time, which almost deafened the rest of us.

"You got her pregnant!"

He cleared his throat and looked at the floor. I could sense the look of fear in his eyes, and it made me feel bad.

"He's really scared you guys. He doesn't think he will be able to raise this child properly. He's afraid he isn't going to be a good father." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; you are going to be just fine. You don't need to worry about a thing."

There was a group "Awwwwww," followed by an awkward silence. Katie and Hannah seemed like they felt bad about screaming like that.

So we hung out for a while in my room, and talked about a lot of things. They wanted to know when it had happened, and they wanted details. I told them it was too personal, and all I said was that it happened on the beach.

"Congratulations girl!"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to this."


	5. Can't See My Feet

The months began to go by, and I gained a lot of weight. Once I was 7 months along, Wonka insisted I didn't work at all, but I stayed in bed or just simply walked around the factory. I knew how hard it was for him to do everything himself, but every time I tried to do a little work, he would be right behind me, telling me that I had to be resting.

I was sitting on my bed, doodling and drawing on a tablet of paper. This was what I usually did during the day, and my tablet had many pages filled with meaningless drawings and scribbles on it for that reason.

Wonka came in and sat beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm doing pretty well. You know what I realized this morning?"

"What?"

"I can't see my feet anymore!"

This upset me, because I had never been fat, not even a little heavy. When you wake up in the morning and can't see your feet, it makes you feel bad about yourself. I had been upset all day, and now was no different.

"Oh, don't worry Bridget. It's ok. You are still beautiful to me."

I really loved it when he called me beautiful. It made me feel special and loved.

"Thank you. Very much."

He was still afraid to touch me, because he thought he would hurt the baby. I kept telling him that he could, but he still seemed relentless to even put his hand on me. Oh, how I wanted a hug from him now. I was very scared about the baby, and I needed assurance.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I'm still scared. I'm going to be a mommy now. I don't know how anything is going to turn out. I mean, what if there's something wrong with the baby? What if it's missing something?"

"Well, that's why you are going on Tuesday so we can find out all these things."

"That's what I'm worried about. I just want the child to be normal so I know how to raise it properly."

"I'm sure everything will be ok."

Why wouldn't he just hold me? I needed him to, really bad.

"Would you please hold me? Please?"

"I can't."

I took his arms and put them around me, so he would feel more secure. He started to pull back, but then decided not to and kept his arms where they were. He finally realized that it would be fine, and he held me a little tighter. Not too tight, just enough to fulfill its purpose.

"I really hope everything will be ok."

"It will, Bridget, it will."


	6. The Sonogram

I got to the doctor's office on Tuesday at 10 in the morning. I had the procedure done, and I got to see my baby. I was so happy; a tear slowly worked its way out and streamed down my face.

After it was over, I went back home so I could tell Wonka all about it. He didn't come, because he was kept back by one of the oompa loompas. One of them got into an accident with the wrapping machine. It seems that he lost control of it and got wrapped in gold wrapping.

I went and found him now finishing up his job of unwrapping oompa 6694. He seemed rather happy to see me too.

"How did it go?"

"Oh, it was the greatest thing. I got to see the baby!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to go with you. I feel really bad about it."

"No, don't worry. I understand that you had something to do here. I'm not upset."

All of a sudden, I felt something. It was like a light tap on my stomach. I put my hand over it and felt it again.

"What is it? Are you in pain?"

"No! Here, put your hand right there."

He did so, and a second later a look of surprise crossed his face.

"What was that?"

"The baby's kicking!"

I went into my room and sat on my bed. I started to draw again, and then I realized something. We would need a room for the baby! We had to have a nursery. I went and found him so I could consult him.

"Hey, I was thinking. I thought we should have a nursery for this baby, you know? So that way it doesn't have to be in a crib in one of our rooms. It should have a room of its own, you know?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. I have been thinking about it too. Now, I would like to show you something. I have been working on it for quite some time."

He brought me down the hallway, and past his room. There was a door that I hadn't seen before. I hadn't been to his room in quite a while so it was logical that I hadn't seen it.

"What is this?"

"I really hope you like this; I tried to make it suitable for you and the baby. Here is the nursery."


	7. The Nursery

It was a beautiful room, and it had everything in it. It was painted light yellow, because we didn't know what the baby's gender would be yet. We told the doctor that we didn't want to know what it was until it came. The room had a crib, blankets, bottles, diapers, toys, and anything else a baby would need.

"Oh my! This is so nice! Thank you so much!"

I threw myself at him, which probably wasn't a good idea. He fell on the floor when I did it, and I started to cry.

He got up and brushed himself off.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"Look what I did! I'm so _fat_!"

"Oh, no, no. You're not fat Bridget. You're normal. I think you are still the most gorgeous young woman I have ever seen. You will always be beautiful in my eyes."

"Ohhh… that's so sweet! Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to show you around this room. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, show me."

We walked over to a place in the room where a very cushy chair sat.

"Wait a minute; I'm not even sure if I'm going to do this yet."

"Neither do I, but I wanted to get everything I could."

We went over to a set of shelves where the clothes we're neatly folded. There were tons of little outfits and booties and hats.

"Oh, look how cute! Look at all the little clothes! Wait a second, what is this?"

I pulled a little hat off of a little hook.

"Well, I figured that if this baby is going to be a true Wonka, it's going to need the hat for it."

"Oh, that's going to be so adorable! Wow, you are so creative! I love it!"

He took me through the rest of the room, and it was just so shocking. I was going to have a baby in a few months! As a young teenager, I had told myself I would never have kids, let alone get married.

I went with him back to my room, and both of us sat down on the bed. We got to talking about the baby and all the things that came with it. We discussed names for both genders, what we would teach it and where we would take it.

It was now dinnertime, and we went to eat. I had been eating quite a bit now, which meant that poor Chocol had to make a lot more.

After supper, I went to my room and started to write. I was creating songs to sing for when the baby came. It wouldn't be so bad after all.


	8. Delivery Time!

Time was now passing by. The days went by so quickly, they we're hard to count. Eventually, of course, the time came.

I was on my way to the kitchen for breakfast one morning, and suddenly I felt a strange sort of feeling. I looked down to see that the floor was now wet and I knew. What was I supposed to do?

"Holy s…"

"Watch it. What's the matter? Uh oh. Are you…"

"YES! I AM!"

He quickly ran to tell everybody, and about a hundred oompa loompas came pouring out of various rooms to see me. Since he didn't have a car, he called a cab to come and get us. In the meantime, more oompa loompas came out and stood before me. It was rather funny actually, seeing all of them just standing there.

"It's here."

We went to the hospital and got me into a room. I was happy that it happened in the morning instead of late at night.

Hours passed before I actually went into delivery. When I finally did, it was 4 in the evening. I had been waiting a very long time for this, and yet I was still so scared.

Wonka was asked to come in to be with me for moral support. He did just that, but after a little while he got very stressed out himself. He was holding my hand, and he was holding tighter than me. I was afraid for him, because he had to sit down for a while. Then he did what I expected him to. When it came to things like this, he wasn't very strong. He wanted to make sure that I was alright, and he got so caught up in that that was all he thought about. He fainted in the delivery room, with his hand still barely holding mine.

"Get him out of here!" the doctor did not want an unconscious man in the room because it was bad.

They took him out of the room once he started to become conscious again, but he pulled back.

"No, I can't leave her. Please let me stay with her, she needs me."

"No she doesn't. She is doing just fine without you. You need to leave now; you are in no condition to be in here." When he tried to get away, the man got really mad at him. "You have to leave! I'm not going to ask you again! If you are not going to leave, I'm carrying you out of here myself! Now leave!"

"I am not leaving! There is no way! I am staying right here, and nobody is going to stop me."

The man let him stay, and he came back over to me as if nothing had happened.

I had the baby at exactly 4:13 PM. It was a little girl; the most precious thing in the world. She had her father's beautiful eyes, and her mother's oval face. She was the perfect baby. We hadn't picked a name yet, but we would soon.

I had my own little bundle of life in my arms, and I couldn't be any happier.


	9. Too Much Stress

Starr had been home for about a week now, and she seemed to grow with every passing day. She was a very healthy baby, and I was happy about that.

For the past week, I had been so stressed out over the baby, work, and losing the weight I had gained. One night I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. It was way too much for me to handle.

I went into the cooler where we kept a lot of things. I brought keys along; to open the door to the cellar. That's we're Wonka kept all of his alcohol.

"Perfect."

(Meanwhile…) 9:00 PM.

"Chocol, have you seen the keys to the cellar? I seemed to have misplaced them. Has anyone used it recently?"

"Not that I can think of, sir. Have you checked everywhere?"

"Everywhere it would be, yes."

"Mrs. Wonka's room?"

"No, why would she have it?"

"I don't know sir, just a thought."

"I'll check."

He entered the room to find me gone, and his instinct told him where I was. That was when I heard him from what seemed like a far distance.

"Bridget? What are you doing in here?"

I could feel my train of thought getting more baffled, more confused and broken down. I had almost no judgment, and I felt really, really good.

"I'm just… hangin out you know? Why don't you join me? I'm havin a party!" I started to laugh uncontrollably, and I fell when I tried to stand up. This made me laugh harder.

"What did you get into?"

He walked around the room, examining the racks with much accuracy.

"Oh lord. You got into the brandy, the vodka, and the wine. I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you…" I stopped speaking for a second, "but I didn't think you'd want to come." I held out the bottle of vodka, "I don't really care for this. I only had a sip."

The room began to spin before me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think.

"Come on, you need to get to bed so you can get to sleep. This will all be over in the morning."

"No! I don't want it to be over! I'm so happy… it all feels so good. Don't make it stop, please."

"No, come on. You have to come."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't get up off of the floor."

He picked me up and carried me to my room. He laid me on my bed and covered me up. I felt suddenly tired, and I passed out a second later. I didn't wake up till morning.


	10. I'm a Horrible Person!

I woke up at 12:00 noon. Once I woke up, of course, I felt miserable. Not only did I have a horrible hangover, but I was beating myself up inside about the whole thing in the first place. As soon as my eyes opened, I started to cry extremely hard.

Wonka heard this, and he came in a moment later to see what the matter was.

"What's the matter Bridget?"

I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried.

"Here, sit up. Now just calm down, okay? Don't worry I'm right here."

"I got drunk last night! I'm a horrible person!"

"No you aren't. Look, I know you don't like it when other people do it. I would just like to know why you did it."

When I finally got enough breath to speak again, I spoke as calmly as I was able to.

"I'm sorry. I had so many things running through my head. I have had so many things to worry about lately, and I just wanted it all to stop. It was getting so hard for me to live each day. I thought it would make me feel better."

With that I began to cry again.

"Don't worry. I have been there, too. I wasn't proud of myself the day after the wedding. I'm still not. Just relax; I will take care of Starr today. You don't have to do any work."

"No! I can't do that to you! That's way too much work for you and I won't let you do that to yourself. I will go about my normal business."

"You have never been hung-over, have you? Trust me; you will not be doing what you usually do."

"Yes I will. What do you know?"

I quickly sat up, which created an instant feeling of dizziness and pain.

"Oh, my head…"

"Here, hang on a second."

He got the pillow on the other side of my bed and put it over the one I was using so I could sit up.

"Ok, just slowly lie back, it won't hurt."

I did as he said, and it felt better once I laid back. My stomach hurt very badly, and I had a huge headache.

"I will go get you some coffee and some aspirin; just like you did for me."

"But I don't drink coffee."

"That doesn't matter. It will help you."

When he came back I became very emotional. I really wanted to be held right now, because I felt like the worst person on earth. I needed some sort of love to calm me down. Without my asking, he did just that, and as I sat there in his arms, I felt a lot better.


	11. The First Fight

About every hour or so, Wonka would come in to visit me and see how I was doing. At around 2 in the afternoon, he came in with Starr in his arms.

"She's hungry and I can't find the formula anywhere. Do you know where it is?"

His voice seemed rather irritated, maybe even slightly angry.

"Um… it's in the kitchen in the glass cupboard above the sink next to the wine glasses on the bottom shelf. Is there something wrong, honey?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just fine. How are you?"

"Ok, here. I now officially declare myself well. Give me Starr; I will handle her for the rest of the day. It seems as though you are having some trouble with all of these things you have to do, so I'm going to help you."

"Did I complain? I'm not complaining! Don't accuse me of having trouble when I'm not having any. I don't appreciate it."

His voice was too loud, and way too firm. Starr began to cry.

"Oh, look. Now the baby's crying! Why did you have to yell? Shhh, don't cry Starr. It's ok. Give her to me."

"What? I made her cry? Oh, of course I did! Here take your baby then!"

He gave me Starr, and then quickly stormed out the door. Starr had not stopped crying yet, and I had to stop myself from doing so as well. Our first fight.

"Calm down, Starr. It's ok. Mommy's here, see? Don't worry about daddy; he's just got too much to deal with right now. He will be fine in a few days."

I fought back the oncoming tears as I brought her to the kitchen. I made her bottle, and went back to my room. I sat there and fed her, and I couldn't help but cry now. "Poor Starr," I thought. She is helpless to what goes on around her.

"Bridget, is everything alright?"

Chocol was standing behind me, gazing up with a rather sympathetic look.

"Yes, everything is fine Chocol. Mr. Wonka and I just had a little argument, that's all. It will be ok."

Another tear fell.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not. He has been so tense lately. It's almost like he doesn't want me to know. He's just so uptight and off to himself. I'm worried about him, Chocol. And I didn't help the situation last night. The poor man. He doesn't deserve this. Hey, will you watch the baby for a few minutes? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, of course Mrs. Wonka."

I went to his room, where he sat running his fingers through his straight hair.

"Honey? Are you ok?"

He didn't move.

"I know what you're going through. Can I help you? Isn't there anything I can do? Please, I want to help you. I'm worried."

He turned around and looked at me for a second, but then returned to his original position.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't know what to do. I'm so scared, Bridget. I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to raise this baby right. What if it grows up to be a delinquent or something?"

"Oh, don't worry honey. Oh, you poor thing. Look at you. You look so exhausted. Oh, why don't you lie down for a while?"

"No, I can't. I have to…"

"No. just lie down and rest. I will handle everything."

"But you're not feeling well."

"So what? You are in worse shape than I am. I really am worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You never know."

He lied down, and about a minute later he was asleep.


	12. A Freaky Remedy

Yes, of course I was still worried! He just seemed to be so uptight and quiet. If there was one thing I knew about Mr. Wonka, it was that he was not a very quiet man. But this was different. He would just sit there and stay silent. He didn't talk much anymore. I decided to try and help him with his problem.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?"

He sat on his bed, not speaking. He just stared off into space.

"Aw, I'm sorry you feel this way. I'm going to try to help though. Here, I read that this is supposed to help with anxiety and stress. We will need to shut the door so nothing gets out though. Ok, now I want you to lie down."

"What will this do?"

"Just trust me on this one. It will help get a lot of the pressure off your mind."

He did as I said and lied down on his bed.

"Ok, now I have to put this on your forehead."

"How is this going to…"

"Shhh, don't speak. Ok, just hold still… good! Ok, now I need to put this powder between your eyes."

"This is stupid, I don't feel anything."

"I haven't started yet, I'm just setting up. Now I need to take this incense and light it."

I lit the stick and the smoke slowly poured into the room.

"Ok, now I have to place this on your chest. This little bottle contains a liquid which will act with the incense and will put you into a sort of trance. The stone on your head might start to feel warm to you, but that is just to comfort your main temple to relax you."

I put a drop of it on his chest and a second later I could see that it was really working. He started to close his eyes.

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now I want you to tell me what is wrong."

"Everything."

"More specific, please."

"My baby. I'm afraid I can't raise her properly."

"Yes you can. You are a great father."

"No I'm not."

I took his shoes off and put more of the liquid from the bottle on the very bottom of them. This was supposed to relax him from the bottom up and the top down. It worked that way, too.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. My wife."

"What about me? I mean… her."

"I'm afraid that she is putting too much pressure on herself. I want to take it all on me."

"No, you can't do that. She is very afraid for you. She thinks you are going to hurt yourself. Please don't do this to yourself."

"Okay."

"Will you lie back a little?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Good. Now I want you to tell me everything else that is wrong. We have time."

I felt bad for him when I heard the rest.


	13. Coming Into Consciousness

He had so many things that he was worried about! I sat there with him for over an hour listening to him. I wanted to help him so bad! But according to the book, what I had done would calm him down because he got to talk about his problems.

He was slowly starting to come back into his most conscious state and along the way he seemed to have spurts of strange behavior. That was normal, though.

"Hey! Who are you?"

"I'm your wife. Now sit back, this is just another little spurt."

"You're cute."

"Oh, thank you."

Things like this went on and off for 15 minutes. Finally, he was fully conscious and unaware of what had happened to him. I could tell he felt a lot better though. He wouldn't stop talking.

"Hey, what happened to me? What did that stone thing do? I feel so much different than I did before. I don't know why, but I seem to be feeling a lot better. Whatever you did I will have to thank you but I really can't because I don't know what you did. But thank you for whatever it was that you did to me to make me feel better because you know, I really…"

I had to kiss him to shut him up or else he would've kept talking. He seemed to be a lot more relaxed than he had been for the past week or so. I liked it a lot better.

"Bridget, can I ask you what you did?"

"I helped you. You told me everything that was bothering you. It seemed to help a lot. You look better now."

"And I feel a lot better. Thank you so much. But won't it all come back?"

"I don't think so. I talked it all out with you. You promised never to let it get this bad again."

"I love you so much."

"Aw, thank you. I just really wanted to help you out. I thought you we're going to hurt yourself. And I found out why. You don't have to bring it all on yourself. I can handle working. You don't have to worry."

"Thank you."

He seemed to be a lot better now that I had done that to him. He seemed a lot happier too. I was relieved that he no longer had all of that stress piled up on him, and he would be just fine.


	14. She Doesn't Like Daddy

The following day he had a little problem. You see, Starr cried a lot at night and in the morning. No matter what Wonka did, she would not calm down for him. However, as soon as mommy came to the rescue, she would lie in my arms and slowly calm down. This irritated him beyond belief.

"Aw, look at how cute she is!"

"She doesn't like me."

"Oh, stop it. A lot of babies act this way at first. She needs to get used to you, that's all."

"And how is she so used to you?"

"I feed her."

"So what are you saying? I need to become a human milk machine in order to get her to like me?"

"Come on, honey. After a little while she will be comfortable around you. Here, hold her now that she's calm."

"I don't wanna."

His childishness was more annoying than his stubbornness.

"Yes you do, now hold her. She won't hurt you. If she starts to cry, just go 'shhh' and she will quiet down."

"Fine."

He did finally take her from me, and as soon as he did she started to smile at him. A little giggle came out of her small mouth as she did so, and he got more comfortable with her.

"Aw, look! Yes, Starr, that funny-looking man is your daddy!"

He smiled at first, but then looked at me awkwardly. He then replaced his attention on Starr and looked her over.

"She's so beautiful. Just look at her. I'm glad we decided to have her."

"Well, as I recall, we didn't really decide. You just got a little caught up in the moment and now, here we are with a daughter. There was no decision except how to keep the sand out of my dress."

"Ok, ok. Well then, I'm glad that we did have her. I'm not worried anymore, Bridget. I think that we can really make this all work out."

Little Starr began to cry because she was tired. We put her back down and she fell asleep a second later. We stood over her crib and watched her sleep peacefully. Wonka seemed to be getting quite emotional now.

"I can't believe we made this. I mean, that's a little person right there. She is going to grow up and have a real job and be a real woman. I can't believe we brought another life into the world. It's just so amazing."

"I know. It's really amazing. It really changes a person when they become a parent, don't you think? I mean, look at how we started out. I was a poor bum off the street and you took me in. From there I became Miss Wonka, and then Mrs. Now look at what we have. We have come a long way since then."

"We sure have. And it has got nothing but better since. All the changes have been for the better. We are very lucky."

"Yes we are."

We left the nursery and just took a walk around the factory together. Years before, I had never imagined marrying and having a child with this man, let alone even staying with him. My life was changed drastically, and it was all good changes. I thought of all the good times we had had together so far, and then turned my attention to the future. Many more good memories we're still to come, and I wasn't going to miss a single one.


	15. A Hard Day's Work

Starr was really growing quickly. It seemed that each day she got bigger than the day before. Babies usually grew that way though. We we're very proud of her.

The following day was a tough one. Starr kept crying, and thee oompas we're all very tired. Everything was chaos, and I had to always be on my feet. That did get hard in heeled boots.

What I didn't know was that Wonka's absence for about a half-hour was actually a plan. I had to work twice as hard during this time, and I had to run back and forth between Starr's room and other random rooms. It got very tiring.

"Hey, where have you been? It sure took you long enough, whatever it was you we're doing."

"Um, I had to talk with Chocol. I'm sorry I was gone so long."

We continued working at such a pace that both of us had to keep wiping the sweat off of our foreheads. At about 6:00, we quit and went to my room. It felt very nice to finally sit down and relax after a hard day. Little did I know that soon I would be relaxing a lot more.

Chocol came in and asked to speak with Mr. Wonka. I overheard him say something about a babysitter. When he came back I had to ask him about it.

"What was that about? I heard something about getting a babysitter. Are we leaving Starr somewhere?"

"Well, I wanted to take you out tonight because you have had such a hard day today. I thought you deserved a little break from it all for a night."

"No, I can't. I just don't think I'm ready to let Starr stay with someone else."

"Don't worry. We will be right around here, and we will bring a phone so they can call if anything happens. You won't have to worry."

"No, I don't think so. I'm not sure I can do this yet. I do need a break though."

"Yes you do. Now please, let me take you out tonight?"

"Wait… where are we going? Not to the beach I hope."

"No. I was going to take you up to the top of the steps. You know, up on the ledge overlooking the city? I know how much you like it there."

I had never told him that.

"How do you know that? I didn't tell you about that."

"I know; I have my ways you know. I know everything there is to know about you. And you like beautiful views. That one you told me."

"Oh how sweet of you to do this for me. I really appreciate you going through all of this trouble for me."

"So are you going to come with me?"

"Um…"

I wanted to so bad! I needed a night off. If only I wasn't so afraid.

"Come on, Bridget. We will only be gone an hour, I promise."

"We can be gone longer than that."


	16. Dreams and Fantasies

We walked to the ledge overlooking the city and the beach, and yes, it was beautiful. All the lights looked like tiny little fireflies dancing in the night. It was quiet and peaceful. I loved it.

"So, I just want you to know that as soon as you are ready to leave, I will take you home. You don't have to stay longer than you want to."

"Oh, thank you. But I think I will be able to handle it for a while longer."

"Are you sure? Because just say the word and I will bring you home."

"Yes, I'm sure. I will be fine."

I stood there with both hands on the railing, looking out over what seemed to be a small town.

"It looks so small from up here."

"Yeah it does. But it's gorgeous. It's one of the best views in this city, if not the best. I always used to like it too."

"You used to come up here?"

"Yeah. I would leave home to come here when I was around 11 years old. I used to think to myself, 'someday I will go down there.'"

"I always was down there, so I never really had a dream like that. Well, actually, I sort of did but it was stupid."

"No, tell me. I want to know. Please?"

"Ok, ok. Well, I always used to sit out on the street and look into this one store, ok? Well this store had everything in it. Well one day, I saw this dress in the window that I really liked. No, I didn't like it, I loved it. I tried to save up, and I did. But as soon as I got enough money for it, it was gone. That was the very next day after you came. I wanted to meet you, and my goal was to buy that dress."

"Was it silver and red?"

"Yeah… I can still see it sitting there, just waiting for me to buy it. That was my only dream besides meeting you."

"Did you ever want to go anywhere or see anything?"

"Well, I used to look up over the hill."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to want to go up over the hill and see the other side. I never got to, though."

"Why we're you on this side of the hill on that night you met me though?"

"I was fulfilling my destiny. I finally decided to come over here to this side, but then a blizzard came up and engulfed me. I was on my way back, but I had to stop here. Seems like all my dreams we're fulfilled besides one on that night."

"Wow. That makes my dream seem stupid."

"No, no it doesn't. I think that our dreams we're similar. Meaning the ones about going somewhere, of course."

"I suppose so. Any other dreams or fantasies?"

"I always wanted to come to your factory. Actually, I wanted to go and sit in the yard outside because I liked open, grassy yards. I used to wonder what it was like inside, too."

Our little exchanges went on like this for another hour or so, but then my motherly instinct told me that it was time to go back home.

"Um, this is all so nice and everything, but can we go now? I have been gone too long."

"Of course we can go now. Come on, let's go."

We walked back home and when we got there; I went straight to Starr's room.

"Oh, hey there Starr. I'm sorry mommy was gone so long. Did you miss me? Don't worry, I'm here now. Mommy's here."

As he stood and watched me, he could only think one thing. 'She is a wonderful mother.'


	17. The Dress

About 2 weeks after that night up at the top of the steps, Wonka went out. He seldom did this without me anymore, because usually I got offended by it. He had been researching something for those 2 weeks too, as Chocol frequently informed me. He didn't know what Wonka had been researching though.

He got back at around 1 in the afternoon. I was feeding Starr, so I couldn't really get up to see him. He did come in to see me though.

"Hey, what are you… oh. Um, well, I just wanted to come in to tell you that I am home now. Chocol said that you we're wondering where I went. Well, I will see you later."

He got always uncomfortable when I was feeding the baby.

"No, don't go. Why don't you tell me where you went off to? I would like to know."

"Um… well, I went out to uh, to get some more formula for Starr."

"We don't need any, as you can see. Where did you really go?"

"I don't want to tell you that. It would ruin the whole thing."

"Ok then. Well, I will be with you in a second."

He exited quietly, but hastily. In a minute or so, I went out to accompany him. We both went into what we liked to call 'the candy room' where there was a box conveniently placed on a small table.

"Here, come over here and sit down. I went out and found something for you."

I sat, and he handed me the box. As I opened it, he watched with a most tender smile, as if waiting to see my exited reaction. I opened the top, and a second later I replaced the top and put a hand over my eyes to hide the coming tears. He said nothing, but kept the same look on his face. I didn't know what to say.

"Where did you get this?"

"Well, I had to look around for it. It didn't cost as much as I expected it to."

"Oh wow. I can't believe you got it."

I opened the top again, and this time I pulled the red and silver dress out to see it. I remembered first seeing it, and how hard I worked to buy it. I finally had it.

"I wonder if it still fits! I'm gonna go try in on. Thank you so much! This means so much to me."

I quickly ran off to try it on. In my mind, I thought that since pregnancy had taken its toll on me, the dress would not fit. I was soon proven wrong, though, because it fit absolutely perfectly. I ran to go and show him.

"What do you think?"

"Wow. It's even prettier than when I saw it by itself. It's beautiful on you."

"Thank you honey. I can't believe you got it!"

I started to jump up and down, but then stopped to talk again. I was interrupted before I got to speak though.

"Why did you stop jumping? Keep jumping."

"You're a nasty little man aren't you? Wantin' me to jump like that."

"Yes I am. Now what we're you saying?"

"I was saying that I should thank you for being so sweet."

"Hey, girl!"


	18. My Thanks

He was a very sweet man, and I loved him for it. He knew exactly how to work me to make me feel good. And after receiving the dress, I did feel good. More or less, I felt like a princess.

In the middle of my 'thanks' to him, my motherly instincts told me something was happening.

"Hang on, Starr isn't happy."

"And how on earth do you know that? She isn't even in here with us."

"No, but I know. I'll be right back. Wait here, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll wait right here like a good little boy."

"Stop it now! I'm not kidding; stay here so I can find you."

I went into Starr's nursery where she lay in the crib crying her eyes out. I knew that as a parent, picking your child up too often would spoil them, so I tried to leave her. I turned to go out the door, but I couldn't do it. I had to pick her up.

"It's ok Starr. Calm down, mommy's here now. Don't cry. Here, let mommy sing to you."

I sat down in the corner and began to sing to the screaming child.

"Do not fear, my little child, no harm will come to you…"

She slowly relaxed and stopped crying as I continued to sing. Soon after, she became a little bundle of sleepy, tired baby. I then put her back down for a nap.

Now it was back to Wonka.

"Sorry it took me so long, but she wouldn't go to sleep for me."

"Its ok, it gave me more time. I have another surprise."

He pointed over to the boat floating on the river of chocolate. This was one of the 2 places I had never been able to go. Actually, the invitation was there, but I never found the time to ride it in the past.

"Come on, this is your day. It's to celebrate everything you have done. You know, before you came I was ready to go out of business. I felt like I couldn't do it anymore."

"Oh, really? I didn't know I helped that much." A slight blush played its way across my paleface to make it light pink.

"Oh, but you did. You don't know how much you've helped."

I found that as we talked, he had somehow got me to mindlessly get on the boat and sit down. I loved it when he made me do things without thinking.

"Bridget, get ready for the ride of your life."


	19. Unable To Stop

"I'm scared!"

"No, don't be scared. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But I've heard from the oompa loompas that this boat goes really fast and…"

"Well, yes it does. That I will admit."

"But I don't…"

"I know you don't like that kind of thing. But listen. You are going to like it! Trust me on this; you're going to love it."

"But it goes fast!"

"Start rowing!"

We began to move slowly, but then started to accelerate.

"No, _don't!_"

The boat came to an alarming halt.

"Since when do you respond to her voice on this boat? I thought I specifically told you not to!"

"You _what_!"

"Well, I told them not to listen to you if you told them to stop."

Now was my chance, I could smack him if I wanted to. And I did want to. I lifted my hand, and he glanced at it with a disinterested smile.

"If I ask them to stop they will stop!"

"A little demanding are we? Start rowing!"

"No, stop!"

Nothing happened.

He looked at my hand again.

"You aren't really thinking of hitting me, are you? You wouldn't do that to me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh, let's not start with that. Why would you want to hit me anyway?"

"You won't let us stop!"

"You have been doing fine so far."

"I don't care!"

"You're not going to hit me, Bridget."

"Yes I am!"

I swung my hand at him, but he caught it with amazing speed. He continued to hold it and lowered it. I raised the other and he did the same. And the first chance he got, he had to sneak in a kiss while both my hands were out of the way.

"I told you you wouldn't hit me. Speed up!"

"No!"


	20. The Tunnel

I was absolutely helpless. As the boat continued to accelerate, I did all I could do to stop myself from lapsing into hysteria. He could sense it, too.

"You don't like it?"

"No! I don't! Let me off!"

"Well we haven't gotten to the good part yet. Just wait."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"No you're not. You just feel that way because you can see the tunnel walls. Here try this."

It got completely dark, like someone flipped a switch and turned the lights off. It was rather calming, though. My hysteria was gone.

"It's pitch black!"

"Yes, but its better for you isn't it? I can tell, you're not as tense. See now this isn't so bad."

"Shhh, stop talking."

I strained to hear each little noise, which was usually the chocolate. It sounded like water lapping at the shore. I was reminded of a certain night at the beach…

"Ah! Turn the lights back on!"

"No, now you we're just so calm. What happened to that?"

"Um… I just kinda thought of something and I guess I…"

"Yeah, I know what you thought of. It sounds like water on the shore. Need I say more?"

"No, you need not. Did I just say 'need not'?"

"Well you know I still think of that when I ride this. Wow its amazing, isn't it?"

"You don't need to get dirty now! Jeez! I wouldn't call it amazing."

"No, not that! What I mean is that we actually have a child."

"Don't go getting soft on me either. Speaking of a child, how do you think Starr is? You think she's alright? What if nobody's watching her? She could smother herself! What if she's hungry? She will starve! Honey we need to go to her!"

"Calm down now. She is fine! Don't worry about her."

I felt an overwhelming sadness all of a sudden, an immense amount of emotional pain.

"Oh no. Stop the boat!"

It was too late, I was already crying into my hands. It was no use to stop now.

"Noooo! No, you can't!"

I couldn't stop screaming.

"No! No!"

"Turn the boat! Go a different way! Quickly!"


	21. Emotional Strain

I couldn't help myself; this feeling was uncontrollable. He yelled at the oompa loompas to turn the boat in a different direction, but the sudden change of position was hard to pull off.

"Noooo!"

"Bridget, try to calm down. You will be fine in a minute. Just try and hold yourself together in the meantime."

As the boat gradually turned a different way, I found myself getting rather out of control.

"No! Stop! Its mine and you can't have it! Get away from me! No!"

"Bridget, calm down, it's ok. Just wait."

We began heading in a different direction and I felt a sort of inner peace within me.

"Do you feel better now? I'm sorry; I forgot to tell them to go a different way to start with."

"What happened? I just remember being really scared, then sad, then angry. What happened?"

"Well, that specific part of the river is meant to bring out your childhood so you remember certain things. Obviously it wasn't a good idea."

Well what about you? How do you keep your composure? You told me you didn't have the best childhood either. What with your father always gone and all."

I could see that I had gotten in a little too deep with my last statement.

"I don't keep my composure. I can't. I can't help but remember how he was never there for me when I needed him most. I just tried to hold it back as best I could so you wouldn't think it was that bad."

"That really did affect you, didn't it? You poor thing. Look, I'm sorry I brought it up; I shouldn't have."

"No, no don't apologize for that. I remember the first day you we're here and I asked you about your past. It's about time you returned the favor."

"But we already talked about your past once before. Wasn't that it?"

"No! This time it actually affected me. Last time, I was just speaking the answer to a question. This time I feel like… like I'm reliving it all. Just like you did that day."

I felt really bad now that he was this deep into the conversation. Maybe it wasn't too late to change the subject.

"Hey, where exactly are we going, anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't really care."

That was a bad sign. Wonka cared about everything. If he found a penny, he would name it Penny. If he lost it, he would hold a funeral in which even the oompas had to wear black. He cared about everything.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Only if you will listen."

"Of course I will. Now come on, I want to help you."

"Ok, ok. I will tell you more."


	22. More of Wonka's Childhood

"For my 10th birthday, my parents we're going to throw me a party. It was supposed to be a big party, with all our friends and family. The day before the big party, my dad got called away to work. He spent the night there at work too. The next day, we we're all wondering where he was. So, my mom and I ran to see him at work. When we got there, I saw my dad passed out on the floor."

He paused for a moment, which gave me time to slip in a comment.

"Oh, on your birthday? How sad!"

"I asked my mom what happened to him and she told me he had too much to drink the night before. She tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake up. She told me he wouldn't be able to come to my birthday party. I was devastated."

"Oh you poor thing! I'm so sorry that happened."

"I cried the whole day. I locked myself in my room and didn't open any of my presents."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Are you going to be all right?"

"Please, don't interrupt me."

His seriousness was beginning to concern me. The poor thing was scarred for life.

"After that, I tried to run away from home. I got pretty far actually, but then Miss Wormrick's dog came after me. That was a very mean dog, believe me! See this scar on my arm? That dog's teeth went right through me. I had to run for my life to escape."

"Really? Why didn't Miss Wormrick call him off?"

"She didn't like me. She thought the whole candy making thing was rather… off. She thought I was a twisted little boy."

"Is she still alive?"

"I'm not sure… I always used to say that she would live forever! Why do you ask?"

"Because we could prove her wrong…"

I gave him a sort of sly smile. In return, I got a wide-eyed stare.

"Not like that! We could show her our daughter! Man you are kinda twisted."

I started to feel an uplifting sort of feeling. I figured it was the tunnel again. He had told me in the past that it could make you feel almost any emotion.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what? I don't feel anything."

I started to giggle a little bit because the uplifting feeling was like bubbles in my stomach; it tickled when they popped.

"Ok, ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothings going on. You are accusing me of something? For shame."

"Stop it! I'm serious! What's going on?"

I put my head on his shoulder to try and silence the giggles. I heard him whisper under his breath as I did so.

"That's more like it."


	23. Uncontrollabe Joy

This feeling was rather strange. I felt so happy and full of joy. I had never felt this before. I sat up straight and began to bounce up and down. It wasn't that I wanted to, but I couldn't control myself.

"Make it stop!"

"Why? You aren't having fun honey?"

"Stop it! I'm serious! Come on please make it stop. I can't control it!"

"Is that so bad? I thought you liked being happy."

"Yes I do. But I can't control what I do! Please…"

My mind suddenly switched into a different mode, which in turn changed my entire attitude.

"Please what?"

He was controlling it all.

"Please kiss me!"

How was he doing that?

After the kiss, I became rather confused. Somehow I had many different things running through my mind, and couldn't focus on just one. This began to give me a terrible headache.

"Something wrong?"

"Please make it stop. It hurts! I'm begging you! Please make it go away."

"All right, if it's hurting you, I'll stop it. Here just one second."

My headache slowly faded away and my confusion went away with it. I felt just fine now.

"Oh, thank you so much."

"You are so welcome!"

"When do we get off this thing?"

"You want to get off?"

"Yes, please. I mean, if I could."

"Of course. Stop at the next landing!"

The boat stopped about a minute later, outside a door with the label 'WRIGGLESWEETS' on it.

"Come on, step inside."


	24. Wriggle Sweets

Now you know hoe I said that there we're 2 placed I had never been in the factory. Well, there was the boat itself, and the places that you could only access from the boat. This was one of those places.

I went inside to find a regular-looking cooking room. Maybe the places down this tunnel weren't so different after all.

"Here is where the wriggle sweets are created. You have never had one, have you?"

"Not that I can think of. I don't think I've ever even heard the name."

"What a shame. They are actually very good. Would you like to try one?"

"What flavor are they?"

"Wriggle sweet of course!"

"Why are they called wriggle sweets anyway?"

"Here, try one and you will see for yourself."

He handed me a rather awkward-shaped candy. It looked harmless, so I carelessly popped it into my mouth. It was very good. But son after I swallowed it, I realized where it got its name. It felt like it was actually starting to wriggle around in my stomach! It was the strangest thing I had ever felt. It didn't tickle, but it made me laugh just the same.

"How is it doing that? How are you controlling it? Stop it!"

"No, no, this one has a mind of its own. I have no control over it. You just have to let it do whatever it wants."

"No! Please help me! Why didn't you tell me it would do this? Come on, do something about it! Isn't there like a remedy or something? Something to make it better? Please?"

"No, I told you there's nothing I can do. You have to let it do this."

"But… but I don't want it to!"

"But it looks like you love every second of it! How can you say you want it to stop?"

I really didn't want it to stop, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Can we please go back to Starr's room? She probably needs me."

"I don't think you're in any condition to do anything with her, you might scare her with all your laughing."

"It's not my fault! You gave it to me."

"Yes, but you ate it."

"Fine! Please bring me back to somewhere I know."

"Ok, if you think you are in good enough shape."

"Stop it!"

"Ok, ok, come on."


	25. You Wanna What?

I was completely helpless the whole way back to the candy room. What was I supposed to do? It didn't seem to be wearing off too soon, so I had to live with all that it did.

"So, are you feeling any better?"

"No, I most certainly am not! I just said most certainly…"

"Well, that's too bad. If you were feeling any better, I was going to show you a little something else."

He started playing with my hair, and it made me a little afraid. I knew that look, too. This wasn't good. When Wonka set his mind to something, it was usually done with no restraint. I had learned this from being married to him, as when he didn't get his way he was like a little boy and he whined and fussed until he got it.

"Um…"

"We're here, Mr. Wonka."

"Ah, yes! Now, shall we get off of this thing?"

"That all depends…"

"Come on, don't be silly. We have other things to do."

"You know something? I decided that I'm just fine on this thing. In fact, I wouldn't mind just sitting on it for a while."

"Oh, come now. You mustn't be like that. Now, you know that it isn't going to hurt you. Come on, come with me."

Despite the very, very enticing glance he was giving me, I had to turn him down. This just seemed like it was going too suddenly.

"No, no! I can't. I'm going to go check on Starr."

"Oh Bridget, don't kid yourself. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. It's been a long time! Now, come on, you're ruining my moment."

"No! The answer is no! Please stop trying."

"Well that's that! My moment is ruined. Ok, back to work."

And with that, Willy Wonka returned to his job as if none of it had ever happened. In the meantime, I went to check on Starr.

"Hello there, little one. How are you doing? Oh, look. You are so cute! Now, I don't want you to be upset ok? Mommy needs to go down to the store and get some more formula. Oompa 27,433 is going to watch you while I'm gone."

I went to the door where Wonka appeared behind me.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I need to go down to the store for some more baby formula. I will be back soon, don't worry."

"I'll go with you."

"Oh, ok. Sure!"


	26. My Old Friend Mike

Wonka did not like taking the great glass elevator on such unimportant trips, so we walked down to the store. It was about 2 blocks away and poor Wonka wasn't used to walking such long distances. We had to stop once in the middle of the walk so he could rest.

"Are you all right?"

"I should be fine in a moment, do not worry."

A couple minutes later, we were walking again. We got to the store where he got rather excited. It seemed that he hadn't been in a store for some time, because he would look at something and squeal with excitement. It got rather annoying after a while. He went off his own way, leaving me to do what I came to do.

As I went down the aisle to get the formula, someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around casually to see my old friend Mike.

"Mike!"

"Hey! I haven't seen you forever! What have you been up to?"

"Not a whole lot. What brings you here? I thought you lived out in Vegas."

"Well, I had to come out here on business. And I figured that as long as I was out here, I'd stop in on my old friend."

He took some of my hair in his hand and slid his fingers down till it slipped out. I had almost forgotten about Mike and I. Nothing ever really happened, we just had a very small thing a long time ago when he stopped on the street to say hello. It sort of went from there, but we never really did anything together. We never kissed, and really never touched. It was all just a very strong friendship.

"Um, Mike my…"

"Now just calm down. You know, you could come to my hotel and we could talk about what's been going on since I moved."

"But I'm here with my…"

"It's ok; you don't have to make any excuses. Now, what do you say?"

"I can't go, Mike! I'm…"

"Bridget, what are you doing/"

"Oh, hi! Are you done looking around honey? I got the formula."

"Back to his hotel? Who is this guy?"

"Um, this is my old friend Mike. He came into town on business…"

"Yeah I know, I heard the whole conversation from the next aisle. So, you guys obviously had a little something a while back? Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"Well, actually, I forgot. There wasn't ever really anything between us. It isn't what you think it is. We were never together."

"So, Mike. What 'old times' did you want to talk to her about?"

"Uh… just what we used to do, that's all."

"Oh, really? So, there really wasn't anything?"

"Not really. I only saw her once every couple days. And when I did see her, we didn't do anything except talk. We were just really good friends."

"We'll see about that."


	27. A Little Too Angry

Wonka did have a temper, but he seldom showed it to the rest of the world. However, when he did show it, it was quite bad. He was angry at Mike for what seemed to be no reason at all. I told him numerous times that there was never anything between us, but I don't think he believed a word I said.

"Come on, we're goin' outside."

"Please honey, calm down! It's nothing! Let's just go home."

"No, we are not going home! I need to talk to Mr. Mike here. I need to find some things out."

So, we went outside where Wonka could raise his voice a little bit more.

"So, you were going to take my wife back to your hotel? I heard the poor thing! She was trying to tell you that she was there with her husband but you just wouldn't let her speak! Now you listen to me! I want you to slither back to your hotel you big piece of…"

"Stop it! Stop it right now! You two can stay here and work things out, I'm going home!"

Such childish acts deserved to be punished, and I planned on doing that as soon as he got home.

I walked in the door, still very agitated. Poor Chocol had no idea what mood I was in, so he approached me as he normally would.

"Mrs. Wonka, I would like you to come and look at something if you would because I'm not sure if the presentation is quite right."

"Oh, really? Well that's just wonderful! What if it's all wrong? Then what will you do? If you are having doubts about it then it's probably wrong! Now get back in there and fix it!"

"Yes, ma'am."

How was I supposed to react? He was acting like a little child! Getting all mad at nothing like that was uncalled for.

I went to the kitchen and made a fresh bottle of formula for Starr, and I then went to feed her. As I was laying her back down to sleep, Wonka walked into the room.

"Hi."

His right eye was black and blue, and was just about swollen shut.

"Oh, so I see you resorted to fighting huh? That's real nice. Did you hurt him very badly?"

"No. I didn't even hit him."

"Really? Well, your eye…"

"He did it. I knew you wouldn't want me to fight back, so I let him hit me. Look, I'm sorry for getting so upset, but I just was uncomfortable with the situation."

"You didn't fight back? Not even pushed him?"

"No. my eye isn't the only thing that got hit, either."

"Oh, you poor thing! Why don't you go lie down and relax. I'll go get some ice to put on your eye. Don't worry, I understand you being upset. No need to worry."


End file.
